


Encounters

by charlotte_vesper



Category: Dunkirk (2017)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:01:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24678088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlotte_vesper/pseuds/charlotte_vesper
Summary: 他们不属于我，他们属于nolan满腔深情即悲剧。有和剧情无关的原创人物。
Relationships: Collins/Farrier (Dunkirk)
Kudos: 2





	Encounters

寒风呼啸而来，用力地拍打着摇摇欲坠的玻璃窗，仔细看的话，远处依稀可见铅色的海水，和天空连在一起，形成茫茫一片令人绝望的灰色，看不清界限。

1938年的寒冬和任何一个历来的12月没有任何差别，除了它的天气异常的坏，以至于所有附近的餐馆和旅馆都不得不早早地关上门，提前歇业。毕竟此时敞开的大门没办法带来客人，却让刺骨的凄风冷雨有机可乘。

Whitstable的冬天就是这么难熬。

大部分时候，这是个无趣的小镇。靠海。风里的咸腥味很重，捏一把感觉掌心里就是粗粝的海盐。牡蛎有时候味道不错。

僻静。陈旧。闭塞。

乏善可陈。

Anita是个小镇女孩，今年十七岁，大部分时候别人叫她Ann，她的外祖父在这里开了一家酒馆，卖一些简单烹饪过的牡蛎和鱼虾，只在旅游旺季生意略有起色，勉强能够拮据度日，养活他寡居且久病的女儿和尚未成年的外孙女。

基本上都是外祖父去厨房忙活，母亲负责看店，她有空就去帮个忙。

然而，大家心知肚明，大人们并不指望她能够帮上什么忙。所以Ann可以和隔壁家的小女儿Vera一起聚在柜台里谈天说地，直到喝得醉醺醺而失去重心的客人不小心踢中桌子，那种地震一般的声音把她们从自己的世界里扯回来。

就像现在。

Ann不快地从柜台里探出脑袋，最先映入眼帘的是一张挺新的英镑：“先生，请问您没看清门外歇业的牌子吗？”

女孩顺着那张英镑向上看去，发现那是两个相依而站的年轻男人，刚刚掏出英镑的男人年纪大一些，面容硬朗，身上的棕灰色皮夹克合身而阔气。

金发的那个年纪小一些，眉眼介于英俊男人和漂亮男孩之间，他们大概之前跑了一段路，金发大男孩的脸颊浮现出一层淡淡的玫瑰色，像是花蕾一般饱满而健康。

外面有些飘着小雨，两人的头发都是湿漉漉的，然而这并没有影响他们眉宇间活生生跳动着的放松和轻快的旋律。

“我并没有看见任何歇业的告示牌，小姐……大概是大风把它刮跑了。”黑发男人痞气地笑了笑，金发没好气地偷偷瞥了他一眼，一声不吭，接着是更加温和的第二眼。

Ann酝酿着怎么拒绝他们，而此时，豆子大小的雨点从天的另一边直愣愣地拍过来，像是一道水做的围墙，阻挡了他们。

黑发男人耸耸肩，指了指外面。Vera也从柜台里探出身子，她的眼神在他俩身上来回扫了一遍，眨眨眼，悄声道：“我们应该把他们留下来的，Ann。”

黑发男人赞许地看了她一眼：“是的，我也这么认为。”

“那我去给你们倒点热茶。”Ann不情不愿地走进厨房，顺便敲了敲那块写着菜单的黑板，“想吃点什么，先生？”

他们随意地点了一些食物，端上来以后两人都吃得迅速而安静，Vera偷偷地告诉她，他们应该是休假期间的军人，她有一个参军的哥哥，吃饭时的动作和他们几乎一模一样，她妈妈几乎怕他哪天把自己噎死。

餐馆实在是太小了，也太安静了，所以哪怕Ann和Vera继续缩在柜台里也能听到他们之间的对话——

随着一阵轻微的玻璃器皿晃动声，金发青年第一次开口：“这里的天气好冷，Farrier。”

在部队的时候，Collins叫他“长官”，但当Farrier表现出与自己年龄和阅历不符的孩子气时，Collins直呼他的姓氏。他们之间有点没大没小，互相默许的那种。

“那是因为你冷，Collins，这里的天气确实太糟糕了，休假来得不是时候。”Farrier摸了摸面前那头浓密的金发。

Collins不满地看了他一眼，脸颊上又浮现出了那层烟霞一般的淡粉色。Ann猜那种颜色每天都能因为Farrier轻松愉快而不狎昵的举动在他的脸上出现个几次。

“Farrier，你又要像对待一个孩子一样——”

“你比我晚入伍，小伙子。”

说得好像他自己年纪很大一样。

那个叫Collins的金发少年脸上闪过一丝腼腆的无奈，正色道：“我以后会是王牌飞行员，跟你一样，Farrier。”

“在这之前，你还需要加把油，我们未来的’王牌’。”Farrier拍了拍他的脑门，挑了挑眉毛。

“说不定，过个几年，我们可以一起去别个什么地方，不要太远，有海，比Whitstable的更蓝，然后我们在半空一起急转，我们可以被授勋，上报纸——”

“噗。”Farrier笑了出来，眼角挤出两道温暖的细纹，“这是个不错的主意。”

Collins并不能太适应这种过分温柔的Farrier，不自在地拿起装着白葡萄酒的玻璃杯喝了一口。

两个人在赶到Whitstable的第一个晚上大吃了一顿，他们吃掉了一盘牡蛎，一盘鱼，一锅炖菜和一篮子的烤面包，还喝了一整瓶白葡萄酒。

那次是Collins买的单，因为Farrier付了来回的车钱和住宿费。

Ann把钱放进柜台里，递找零的时候顺便给了两条干净的毛巾，Farrier顺手接过，抖开一根直接罩在Collins的头发上。

“你的头发都能滴出水了。”

Collins嘴里还嚼着牡蛎，含糊不清地嘟囔道：“你不也一样。”

他看上去像是一只被摸了逆毛的猫——如果忽略他嘴角那一抹笑意的话。

除了空军和鸡零狗碎的生活以外，他们并没有太多的话题可以分享，所以不约而同地选择沉默。

不需要任何语言，Farrier觉得和Collins之间只保留彼此关系的底色，也足够有意思了。

大雨下了一会儿就停了，两人酒足饭饱站在门口打算告别。Farrier从裤子口袋里摸出了半包烟和一只打火机，然后递给了Collins一根。

两个人把头凑近，共享了一盏火。

Collins往烟卷上凑近了点上，在幢幢昏暗里细细地凝视过Farrier吸烟时隐忍而脆弱的侧脸，棕色的眼瞳沉沉地盯着在雨夜里跳动的火种，聚焦出了层层的光圈，唇边一线微红之间漏出一叠白色的烟，眉眼之间有几分空落落的享受。

抽烟本质上和喝酒是一样的，都是为了使自己空白的孤独染上颜色，烟酒的种种交际功能都是异化。而对Collins来说，抽烟喝酒都是Farrier教给他的除了飞行以外的内容，部队里生活简单。

Collins是个好学生，他自己也说不上来，有多少是因为他的老师是Farrier。

少年求学时期的Collins横卧在公学纸板箱一样冷硬的床铺上，梦想能成为一名空军，不过那时候他有些贪心，还祈祷着能有一位良师，还有一个理解自己的爱人。

在1938年，他感激地发现，上帝给他略加青眼，因为他得到了少年时自己想要的一切。

金发大男孩抬头看Farrier，眉骨太深，看不到眼睛，然而落在他眼里的目光却是实在而温热的。

Farrier在迈出门的那一刹那回过头看了看姑娘们，Ann和Vera又重复着之前的姿势，头靠着头，压低着声音说了些亲密的话，见他欲言又止，了然地笑笑。

有些感情只用一秒就能看破，然后他们选择替彼此保守这个很容易带来麻烦的秘密，四平八稳的面容下藏着背叛世俗的刺激和初尝爱慕的欢欣。

在后来的日子里，Ann经常在报纸上或者电台里听到他们的名字。她当时留了心眼，记住了他们的姓氏，Collins和Farrier。

Vera说的没错，他们都是军人，空军。并且他们真的最后都成了王牌飞行员。

开战后的第一个圣诞节前夕，Vera成了一名随军护士，长期在战区之间徘徊，她们靠书信联系，但是时常会失去彼此的消息。Whitstable因为空袭被炸成一片连绵的灰色废墟，Ann在十九岁时的生日后不久同时失去了外祖父和母亲，躲在防空洞的那些时日，她握紧十字架，先祈祷这一切能尽快过去，再祈祷他们都能好好的。

他们。Vera，Vera的哥哥Albert，隔壁邻居家的那对双胞胎男孩儿，她曾经的高中老师和他的三个儿子。

还有在她们家餐馆里吃过东西的Collins和Farrier。

Ann第二次遇见Collins是在1946年的秋冬季节，跨越了整整一场战争的时间。

他们赢了。而失去的更多。

她在过去的八年里长高了两英寸，穿着长到脚踝的黑裙子，头发高高地盘起，几乎没认出来那个消瘦而疲惫的男人是谁。

但Collins在敦刻尔克漫长的海岸线上叫住了她。

她在Collins吃力地试图回忆起那个他们第一次见面时的英国小镇叫什么的时候，流利地回答道：

“是的，先生，我来自Whitstable。”

她在那一刻想起了对方是曾经见过报的空军Collins，另一个黑发的高大结实的身影同时在她的脑海里浮现。

她记得的。

Whitstable。雨水。Collins。Farrier。Vera。还有她。

记忆如同涨潮时没过头顶的海水，恍如隔世，她的灵魂发出一记绵长的闷响。

她知道为什么Collins会来这里。她听了广播的，知道这里有一位英国王牌空军生命最后几小时的行迹。

他们的故事停在敦刻尔克，她们的也是一样。

Collins松松垮垮地咬着自己嘴里的烟卷，远远地问她：“你来这里探亲？”

Ann点点头，垂下眼睫。“Vera当时在一艘船上当随军护士。”

Collins的表情在那一瞬间黯然下去，并不用再说下去了，他明白的，他都明白的。

晚风带来树叶与海水的气息，吹拂着男人金色的发梢，他的情绪随着呼吸一道起起伏伏。

Farrier，我们赢了，Farrier。

但是你又在哪里。

他几乎快要想不起来，Farrier称呼他为Collins时，到底是怎样的一种语气。

当时怎么就没录下来呢。明明都在通讯频道里听过无数次。他记得自己当时焦灼的心情和失真频道里淡淡的雪花声，却想不起来Farrier的声音。

Ann把手里的花束散开，一点一点洒进大海，那里埋葬着她的爱人。

有些人在战火里走失了，就再也没有回来。

天色不早了，再不走就可能会赶不上回去的火车，所以她转身准备离开，看见Colins的嘴唇翕动几下，说了一句什么。

她顿了顿，像是被针扎了一下，背过身子，不忍去看金发男人的眼睛，那里有两片绝望汹涌的海域。

她一边走着，悲伤的雾气就在她的眼睛里凝结成水珠，簌簌地往下掉着。

灰蒙蒙的小镇里只有几盏孤灯，海滩上回荡着秋冬之际独有的萧瑟，海浪翻滚时的沙沙声和凄厉的海鸥叫声仿佛从天边传来。天空乌云翻滚，冷雨将至，气压很低。

这样的天气不适合飞行。

“It is Dunkirk that do us apart.”


End file.
